Carlisle's Sister
by Katniss Bella Potter
Summary: Carlisle was turned in 1663, leaving his sister Katherine Lily behind. However Katherine and Carlisle were destined to meet again some 350 years later in a small town in America. Katherine had never had it easy, as a child or as a vampire. Her gifts made her a target of the Volturi meaning her life would never be her own. Set before Bella.
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1663, and ten-year-old Katherine Lily sat in her small church house by the creaking window with a candle giving off very little light. Night had fallen, so as he did every night her brother was preparing to lead a search party for whatever monsters were tonight's topic of choice. She never believed in such creatures however, Katherine believed that they were just scary stories told to children years ago which people had now begun to believe, and whenever she tried to discuss this with her father or brother, they dismissed her.

"Katherine." Her father's voice echoed throughout the house, she quickly lifted her candle and walked to the kitchen and looked to him, "I'm hungry, serve dinner before your brother leaves" he told her from behind his prayer books. After mumbling a quick "Yes Father", she begun to serve up the stew, praying that for once it was good. It was the job of the mother of the house to cook the dinners, clean the dishes and keep the home tidy, but Katherine's mother died a few hours after giving birth to Katherine, so once Katherine was old enough to read and write her father gave her her mother's recipe book and told her to make dinner. Now while she could read the recipe and measure out the right weight, her cooking always tasted like, well shit. The plates were placed on the table as her brother walked in, ruffling her blonde curls,

"Oh, get off," She grinned, shoving him back as he sat down and began to eat. Carlisle was the one person she could always count on to be on her side, her father was a pastor so as a child had very little time to entertain his children, but Carlisle always ensured his baby sister was never bored. When her father started his hunts for his monsters, it was Carlisle who would put Katherine to bed and maybe sing her a song until she fell asleep, so she knew he would always fight her corner, well almost always,

"Kat, I mean this in the nicest way, but we need to get you cooking lessons" Her brother laughed scrunching his face as he attempted another spoonful, "I mean honestly, I think the butchered cow could have made this better"

"You try then and we'll see how far you get, Mr Cooking Expert" She smirked raising her eyebrows, she then took a bite and tried not to grimace at her own cooking.

"He will do nothing of the sort Katherine, I expect tomorrow's lunch to be at least edible." Her father frowned, before getting up from the table slowly, his age was catching up to him "I am retiring to my room for prayer, I do not want to be disturbed, do you understand?" He said looking to his daughter, who nodded, "I will see you in the morning, my boy" He smiled at Carlisle before walking out. The clock in the town square chimed sounding the hour, Carlisle stood up and kissed his sisters head,

"Do try and stay out of trouble Kat, I won't be back until the early hours of the morning." He lifted his coat, "I love you" He smiled and walked out in the dark night to meet with his fellow hunters. Kat cleared the table and returned to her room. After reading a passage from the scriptures she blew out her candle leaving her in the darkness, but the real darkness was the one about to consume her family, or at least what would be left of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Several months passed since Carlisle had disappeared and Katherine's world had shattered into a thousand pieces. Her life had never been the same, her father's conditions due to old age grew worse everyday meaning she was more alone than ever. Carlisle's disappearances only fueled the hunts to continue, every night more men joined forces as well as pitchforks in the search for their monsters. Every night Katherine stayed up by her window and watched the crowds gather, hoping that one night her brother would return to join them, but he never did.

It was late November 1665; Carlisle had been missing for two years and now just an afterthought to everyone except Katherine. Katherine waited with a candle until her father retired to his room, before she quickly pulled her coat on and climbed out the window. She was going to find her brother, alone. In her head Katherine couldn't and wouldn't believe that her brother was dead, he was just hiding, maybe he was embarrassed that he didn't find any vampires. She would find him and convince him to come home.

The streets were poorly lit leaving Katherine in almost complete darkness as she ventured further and further down the streets. The alleys got tighter and the lights got dimmer, Katherine tightened her coat around her neck as a chill crept over her, she looked down the cobblestone side streets her eyes scanning the shadows for her brother. As she turned down a dead end and realized her mistake, she heard a scurry of footprints behind her. Whipping her head round Katherine's pupils dilated even more as she peered into the darkness,

"C-Carlisle.." her voice shook with fear as the footsteps were heard again. When the only reply was the sound of a nearby owl hooting, Katherine began to walk, normally at first but with every breath she took her pace increased ten-fold. Trying to remember the path she had taken, she twisted and turned hurrying away from the sound of footsteps trailing behind her. Left, right, left, left, right, faster, left, faster, right, faster, faster. Then red, red flashing by her eyes as quick as lightening. She spun searching for the cause of the colour before her eyes rested on what could have been a porcelain doll with hair as red as fire, eyes as black as the night and skin as white as snow. Katherine froze and stared, everything about this woman seemed perfect, too perfect,

"Can I help you, Miss?" She asked quietly, her hands tightened around her coat as a crack of thunder erupted from the skies above,

"Yes, I hope you can" The woman said with a smirk on her lips, as she leapt forward in the blink of an eye trapping Katherine against the wall with just one hand. Katherine gasped in shock as the wind was knocked out of her, she looked at the woman not scared but intrigued,

"You're one of them… one of the monsters" Katherine mumbled after a few moments of silence. This woman could hold her off the ground with one hand against her chest, her eyes were almost all black and she gave off a cold chill from her presence, this woman was a vampire.

"Clever little thing, aren't you?" The woman smirked stroking her face slowly, "I do wonder if you taste as good as you smell" The woman leaned close to her neck. Katherine tried to move away but was held tightly in place,

"Are you going to kill me?" Katherine asked nervously her lower lip quivering in fear, she didn't want to die, not yet. The woman just laughed and without one heartbeat clasped her teeth into Katherine's neck and began guzzling pint after pint.

"S-stop…" it was only a whisper that escaped Katherine's lips as her eyes closed and everything went numb.

**AN: Props to anyone who can guess who the vampire is.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pain. It was the only thing she could feel.


	4. Chapter 4

The cold was the first thing Katherine felt, followed by the hard wooden floor, upon opening her eyes she could see a small dimly lit room with the red headed figure standing in the corner. Katherine slowly shifted her body weight and in response the woman, no, the monster was right in front of her eyes,

"Wakey wakey little one" She taunted, smirking as she crouched down to Katherine's level,

"Why didn't you kill me?" Katherine's voice quivered as the monsters smirk grew even larger as she inhaled deeply,

"Well, you were just so tasty, I think for a while I'll keep you, and you will keep me company" She grabbed Katherines jaw and tilted it slightly, "You see little one, everyone I knew and loved was killed, and I'm lonely… maybe if you behave I'll change you too"

"Just kill me." Katherine stared into the crimson eyes, her heart pounding so loudly in her chest as the monster cackled, shaking her head,

"What's your name little one?" The monster stood up and walked over to the nearby window, before looking back over her shoulder "Well?"

"Katherine, Katherine Cullen. What do you go by? Monster?" The defiance in Katherine's voice, and the boldness entertained the woman, confirming that she had made the right choice in keeping her little pet toy alive,

"Victoria, little Katherine, my name is Victoria."

**A/N: Did anyone manage to guess?**


End file.
